Tony Stark
Iron Man is a man driven by the need for knowledge and the desire to leave something to be remembered by. He is a genius, full of energy, his mind is working on different tracks that only Reed Richards and Bruce Banner might be able to follow, he is literally''' powered by a battery''' that acts as a peace maker. On the shadow side of this he is followed by depression, the need to drown any sorrow in alcohol and every drawback his superhero self bring with it - including being a target and never breathing deeply. Current Data *Stark Industries, The Above Average Project, Maria Stark School for Higher Learning *In the MI Universe he invented: **Hoverboard **Telepath-shielded Sleepingbeds **BabelStark translating device **Stark Phone (Version 3) **A.N.G.E.L ***A Newly Generated Electronic Livesaver ***A.I. for Kurt Wagner and the Stark School *In a healthy relationship with Kurt Wagner, Bruce Banner, and Alison Wagner. *Godfather of Charles Anthony Stefan Wagner. (Baby Cas) *He cut down on his drinking without noticing **but if anyone comments on it he will drink a bottle just to spite them. *tbc The Tower Following is a list of all the builded floors of the Stark Tower in Manhatten. Current Residents in Stark Tower are (excluding himself): *Alison Wagner *Bruce Banner *Charles A. S. Wagner *Kurt Wagner *Steve Rogers (prefers to sleep in Coulson's Apartment) Stark wants to add them all to his Tower (inculding Coulson) because he practically build himself a Ford Knox and doesn't like to see friends unprotected when they could live shielded from everything in his Tower. * *: Thor's Floor (Top) 50: 'Private living area with landing pad directly on the roof. * *: 'Clint's Floor 49: '''Private living area. * *: '''Pool Floor 48: Pool area, optionable UV lights. Changing Rooms ( Showers). Volleyballfield with imported sand. Always heated. * *: Buffer Area for the water tank of the pool above. Reachable through staircase from the Pool area. * *: Natasha's Floor 47: Private living area. * *: Rogers' Floor 46: Private living area. * *: The Blue Floor 45: Tony Starks private living area. * *: Workshop Two 44: Now Gym / Meditating Room with Changing Rooms (Showers(. and small living room by the elevator. * *: Workshop One 43: Main Workshop (with Bots and all his current projects), Panic Room * *: Banner's Floor 42: Private living area. * *: Banner's Lab 41: More chemist specialised workarea. * *: The Penthouse 40: Now Wagner Family's home. * *: Public/Visit Floor 39: Helipad, Armor landing area, two bedrooms, nearly entire floor living area. * *: Guest Floor 38: Several bedrooms with ensuite bathroom, kitchen area, TV room * *: Hangar 33 - 37: '''Still unfinished. Plane/Jet still in developement. * *: '''R&D Floors 29 - 32: Restricted Area (expensive machinery) * *: R&D Floors 21 - 28: Laboratories, Presentation Rooms, Workstations, Offices * *: Office Floors 16 - 20: Meeting rooms, CEO's office, Tony Stark's office * *: Office Floors 02 - 15: All departments work stations, cafeteria, break room. * *: Lobby Floor 01: '''Front Desk with Ms. Monroe, several public elevator. One private elevator behind her desk. Waiting areas. * *: '''Basement 00: Garage, private elevator to both workshops and public elevator to the lobby. (Public Panic Room) Alternate Universe Adventures Within the Marvel Infinity universe, there are at times adventures into other dimensions. These alternative universes allow for everyone to find a different path, to 'restart' as it were in a different reality. These are the known realities that Tony Stark has taken part of and found a place for himself in. Pokemon Engineer Tony Stark Stark Technologies CEO (Ex-) Pokeball manufacturer Profile Tony lost his father in an accident involving Pokémon''' forced to produce electricity, escaping their emprisonment. In the long month following the funeral and the media frenzy his mother passed away in her sleep, leaving him '''alone in his Tower only with Jarvis and Obie for company. Young Tony vowed to create a better alternative to using living electric-type as batteries and turned to sun, water, wind and oil in his quest for easy to produce electricity without tiring out helpless Pokémon. Stark Technologies '''is housed in a big Tower at the edge of Central Park''' in the City Manhatten. The lobby make up a Pokémoncenter to the left, a waiting area with vending machines and the Pokémon Supermarket to the right. His company still produces Pokéballs but Tony won't come up with new designs (or a better success rate in capturing) Now they excel at status heals, potions, snacks and everything a trainer might need. Weekly Tony Stark gives out the discolored or chipped products to Trainer for free '''if they don't care about the product looking a little worse for wear. Pokémon Team He owns the old Persian of his father (male, '''Princess) a clumsy Voltorb named DUM-E, an Electrode (evolved into a Dynavolt, new species) named JARVIS and recently adopted a Mareep he has not named yet. Pirates of the Caribbean Anthony Edward Stark is known in all four cardinal directions for his excellent craftsmanship. He forged weapon, shield and armor that never break nor lose in combat. But as great as his work as high is the price. These godlike masterpieces are not something purchased often (and especially not by common folk) and even if a lord or lady wishes for semething out of Stark’s Workshop -''' the blacksmith''' lives on a tiny island all by himself and he likes it that way and woe him who bothers the blacksmith. There are tales of hot coals thrown at messenger boys but those are of course all lies. (Except for that one time.) He owns a tiny, very small ship called the''' Virginia Spice (or lovingly nicknamed Pepper) that is painted a deep rich red, highlighted by gold accents. This ship - while being build originally as a sailing vessel - is under nonstop construction by Tony himself. He experiments with oil and coal and pull of rope to make her even faster without relying on sails or paddles. So far the paddle wheel prototype works but consumes a lot of energy that is still wasted and produces black smoke that attracts pirates. Tony’s working on it. He needs to enchant a net that he puts over the mouth of the chimney to make the smoke colorless. The chimney that keeps the waste of the oven from polluting the deck and channels the whole smoke into the enchanted net is cleverly constructed into the crow’s nest so it doesn’t immiditately stand out when seen from afar. Also the chimney still heats up too much and makes the spot in the crow’s nest unbearable for it to be a working model. Every pirate that dares to sail near will soon realize that the tiny ship bears the biggest cannons'. Tony tries to avoid conflict by simply being faster. Unknown to nearly everyone the blacksmith also dabbles in the art of '''alchemy', layering his crafts with magic and spells - weaving it into the iron with every stroke of the hammer. When he befriended a man he found half drowned on the tiny sandshore of his island, he gained Bruce’s friendship and the''' essence of the Sea', a giant Sapphire - freely given a source of unending magic power. The very first time Tony forged a weapon and used the immense power granted through the crystal he created' the Jericho''' - a beautiful and deadly rapier. It slices through anything and everything without dulling it’s blade, giving its bearer the ability to win every battle with ease. Tony eventually locked the sword away, deeming it too powerful and used the Sea’s crystal only once more when forging a shield for Steven Rogers to carry. The shield he created became unbreakable through force, loyal to it’s bearer and resistant to heat which made the smithing process a slow and tedious task. He was more than happy with the result. While he has a whole school of Merpeople and Captain Rogers ship (and the Sea) to call to help if needed, Stark invented his own way to always be armed. Because he is miserable at sword fights and he has yet to master the assembly of a pistol that suits his needs (too slow and not enough power) he went to alchemy to care for his needs. Asking Bruce for help he put two round''' gemstones''' that he purchased from the black market he''' soaked with spells into the '''palms of his hands. In his right hand he put a diamond, the gemstone that stores complex spells without corrupting it and (with the help of Bruce) managed to weave two strong spells into it. The first one makes him able to pick up anything hot without burning his hand (thus he is able to actually throw burning coal) and the second one lowers the mental barrier of simple men he touches, so that they are easier to persuade. In his left hand he put the clearest ruby he could find and put a simple''' fire spell''' in it, so that he is able to summon small flames out of thin air. Now they have healed over the effect of the spells can be felt all the way up his elbow, often making people comment on his bad circulation after a handshake (with his right hand) while people he touches with his left ask if he’s feeling all right, he’s running as hot as a fever. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Avengers Category:Unfinished Page